Drunkenness
by HYuuen
Summary: After the battle with Mithos, Yuan and Lloyd convinced Kratos to stay with them in Aselia. In the celebration, a couple of drinks were more than enough to unleash hidden feelings. LEMON KxY!


They should have been called 'Heroes'… Nobody knew how Yuan and Zelos convinced Kratos to go with them to that night club. Maybe was because the auburn wanted to be with his son, or watch how much alcohol he was about to drink…

Whatever the case, he was there, still stoic as ever, but he was drinking... As the whole group was yelling and laughing, Kratos was in a table next to them, watching his son with a special tinkle in his eyes... It was happiness. Yes, he had a lot of reasons to be happy.

First, he was with his son, and his son was happy to be there with him. Suddenly, the boy saw his father and showed him a big, bright smile. After smiling, he screamed something to his dad..._Apparently_, Lloyd was drunk already...

-I love you, Dad!!- He screamed with joy, taking advantage of his drunkenness to show his love for his father.

-Wow! And he isn't even drunk yet!!- Zelos yelled with amused, making Lloyd blush deeply and furiously. He froze in his spot then quickly sat down at Colette's side, hugging her and hiding his face in her hair. She giggled.

Zelos stopped breathing for a second, and Lloyd glanced back and smiled, then hid his face again in Colette's neck... Kratos, the almighty war god was smiling softly at his son, with a faint pink shade in his cheeks.

-That was... _Unforgivable_...cute- The red-headed whispered the last word, seriously thinking that he cannot stand his alcohol anymore...

Two rounded emeralds were looking at Kratos in short and sneaky glances. The owner of those emeralds was the second reason to be happy that night. Yuan, his best friend, his former companion, his battle enemy, and his secret love, was at his side, drinking with him.

The third reason, included the first and the second, trying to convince him to stay with them, not to go to Derris-Kharlan.

Finally, the fourth reason was the happy people around him; no one hated him, he wasn't _the traitor_ anymore. He was Lloyd's father and the great hero of the ancient Kharlan war... Those four reasons were more than enough to make him happy that night and the rest of his eternity... But something was wrong.

His _second reason_ wasn't very happy. The blue-haired was sitting at his right side, drinking glass after glass without stopping, and was already really drunk. Yuan didn't notice, in his drunkenness, that his quick glances toward Kratos weren't short and sneaky anymore, and turned into more deep and sad glances, making the auburn worry.

-Is something wrong?-

-...No...Why? - He answered automatically, taking another glass to drink but Kratos stopped him.

-Enough- He said coldly, holding Yuan's wrist before the glass touched his lips.

-Drink with me! - And smiled warmly at the older man, offering his glass to him.

-You...bipolar...- He returned the smile, taking the glass between his rough fingers and placing it on his lips. Yuan melted and bit his lower lip, jealous of that damn glass of wine.

Kratos placed the glass in the table and stared at Yuan, who was still looking at him, with an amused expression... The half-elf didn't move.

-What at you looking at? – He put his left elbow in the table; then rested his head on his hand with a seductive tinkle in his garnet eyes.

-Ah...- He blinked –No-nothing... I just...blanked...- He turned his face, blushing.

-Hump...- He turned as well, this time looking at his son again, both hands resting in the table.

Yuan looked at his right hand and touched it softly, Kratos shuddered. His slender fingers caressed the exposed skin of his gloved hand.

-I like your hands...- Yuan never noticed how nervous Kratos was under his innocent and soft caress –They are big and strong... But mine...- He entwined his slender finger with Kratos's rough ones, was a very strong contrast, and the auburn loved it –Mine are slim and weak-

-Your hands aren't weak... They 'look' delicate...and soft...not weak...-

-Soft...?-

-Th-they are... Very soft, indeed...- The last word was just a whisper. Yuan smiled.

If they were watching two handsome men touching each other hands, they would say that was a very odd situation. But, the place was pretty dark, so, no one saw them, and the alcohol was already on the air... Kratos wasn't drunk neither sober... Yuan presence and caress were quite intoxicating.

Kratos felt a weird heat in his stomach, going down to his crotch, just at the feeling of Yuan's silky hands in his. The childish touch was driving him insane.

-I want more...- The half-elf said in a sensual whisper.

-W-what!?- Kratos jolted, the heat burned him from the inside.

-Yeah! Hey, can you give us a bottle of Wine?!- He suddenly yelled the waiter in the next table.

-In a minute, sir! - The auburn relaxed his muscles, he really tough....

-You are going to drink with me! - The younger man gripped Kratos's hand.

-Su-sure...- He looked his eyes to his son again, and smiled. All of them were very happy, singing and yelling...

-They look happy, don't they?-

-Yes, indeed-

-Here, sir- The young waiter placed the expensive bottle of wine on the dark wood table.

-Thank you- The man nodded and ran to another table.

-Yuan this is...a very expensive wine, maybe it was a mistake. I should call him aga-.-

-No...- He whispered seductively, closing his mouth with just one finger, one soft and cold finger –It's ok...this is for us...-

-For...us...- Kratos whispered and blushed slightly.

-Uhmm....Can you...open it...?-

-Sure- With no effort, the cork flew trough the air and hit the farther corner of their table. Gracefully, he served wine in two glasses. Yuan's hand took his drink, so did Kratos. The blue-haired seraph touched the other man's glass with his...

-Let me see...- His concentrated expression was adorable for the auburn –This one is... for our...friendship...- Yuan's eyes saddened and Kratos noticed.

-Are you ok?-

-Yeah, it's nothing... This one is for us... Yes, for US...- They drank... and it was delicious...

And their night went that way, drinking for them, for their friendship, for Kratos's son, for Mithos, for Martel, for the strong rain outside, and a lot more, until the bottle was over, and both of them drunk to their cores... The night started to get hot... Kratos licked his lips, Yuan drooled...

-That wine was delicious...-

-...Yeah...Hmm...- He purred... –Why do you always use tight clothes?- The auburn shivered as his friend placed two fingers in his knee and moved them slowly and straight to his thigh.

-I-I don't know... It is conf-comfortable....- Naughty Yuan...

-Uhmm... Tight clothes are bad for your circulation, you know? - His hand gripped his leg very tight and bit his lower lip... It was so firm but so smooth...

-Ugh...Ye-yes, I know...- His hand turned suddenly very hot, and it didn't stop...

-I wonder... Aren't those tight pants a bit uncomfortable... here? - Oh, so naughty... He gripped so deliciously Kratos's erection...

-A-ahh...Yuan...-

-...Specially like this... Hmm... You are very hard and hot down here...- The red-head's body tensed, clenching his hands into fist to stand the pleasure running wild trough his body...

-Ahm...-

Yuan started panting, Kratos's crotch was very hot and hard already and he knew the auburn was trying to hold his moans, his wild breathing was betraying him. A rough, strong hand rubbed his erection with passion... There was no turning back.

-Ngh!!- The half-elf muffled his moan with his free hand; his head resting against Kratos shoulder... –Ahh...so...delicious...-

Their pants were getting louder and louder, but the noise around them made them audible just for each other... Kratos's tongue liked his _friend's _lips, wetting the soft flesh...

-Kra-Kratos... Ah... Fuck me...- Both males' faces burned in a rush of pleasure and passion. Kratos bit very hard his own lower lip, took a deep breath and hold Yuan's wrist and almost ran to the exit...

It was still raining, but it wasn't very important for the lovers. Kratos pushed the smaller man's body against a wall, farther enough from any person, in an alleyway next to the bar. He slammed his body against Yuan's, making him moan very loudly.

The cold rain was falling over them. Exphere-sized drops where damping their clothes and sexy bodies, but that wasn't enough to cold them down. The heat of their bodies was too much...

Yuan's arms wrapped around Kratos's neck, as the other man's arms where around his waist, grapping him very tightly.

Hot pants and moans slipping through the younger's lips. The sound aroused Kratos, making him groan in the back of his throat, rubbing his hot body against Yuan.

Kratos turned the smaller body, facing the wall. Untied the cape around his neck and kissing the exposed skin while rubbing his throbbing erection against Yuan's ass.

-Ahh! Do it...Please... I need you...!- Kratos moaned loudly at the other's wish, and undid his pants, to release his aching erection, and so did with Yuan's pants, rubbing his hands against the soft skin of his behind.

And without waiting anymore, Kratos pushed in fast and hard. Yuan screamed throwing his head backwards in pure bliss, the auburn inhaled air painfully, his lungs frosting over for the cold air around them. Yuan tilted his hips back more and more, until the only thing touching the wall were his elbows and hands.

The grip on his hips was tight, probably leaving some bruises. Kratos hands were very strong, and so were his thrusts, going very deep inside his lover, hitting hard his sweet spot, winning loud screams of pleasure.

Yuan started to answer Kratos's movements, going on his toes to lift his hips and thrust back when Kratos went forward. More yells and moans filled the hot atmosphere despise the rain.

Involuntary, Yuan's knees were closing together, unable to stand the extreme pleasure and obscene heat inside him. Kratos opened his legs again...

-Don't... Close your legs... Ugh... Keep them spread for me...- He whispered heatedly in his ear before licking it, opening his legs again.

-Oh God, Kratos!! That feels so good!!- His seme was losing control, thrusting even harder and deeper, hitting his prostate again and again and his body tightening around him.

Soon, Kratos moderate groans turned into very loud screams of pleasure, as his pace was increasing more and more. Both males were close to the sweet edge. Kratos's body bend forward on Yuan's back, kissing his neck passionately, biting and sucking the flesh and mumbling heated words in his ear to make him scream more and more.

-Uhmm, Yuan... Your body feels so nice... hot and thigh- Yuan couldn't answer anymore, all his mouth would let out was Kratos's name between moans...

Kratos caressed his hair and pulled the ponytail out letting the blue waterfall fall over his arms and shoulders within the rain. And Yuan's movements stopped, allowing Kratos to thrust deeper, harder and faster into his body, when everything became to the sweet release.

-Ahh! My....Kratos!!- No masturbation was needed; Yuan let out a big load of his seed, hitting the wall. And after a few deep thrust, Kratos came inside him between screams and heavy pants.

-Ughh!! Yu-Yuan...- Kratos's vision went white for a second and did a big effort to not let Yuan hit the floor when he fainted. Lovely, he embraced the half-elf and dressed him again, and did the same with himself. With Yuan in his arms, he carried him to his house... Such a hot and passionate night...

-...Ugh... My...head...- Yuan moved, finding every single move awfully painful. –What's this...? - He rolled onto his side to see another person with him in the bed, wearing his clothes... It was Kratos...

-Uhm?-

-Kra-Kratos!?-

-It seems...-

-It's not funny! Ouch...-

-Don't move, you should be as sore as me right now...-

-What are we doing here? I mean... The last thing I remember is....- He cut himself violently and his heart skipped a beat... –The bar...and then I was drunk... What ha-happened...? - He tried to skip the _hot sex under the rain_ part; it was probably a dream anyways...

-You fainted... then I carried you home... Your clothes where all damp, as well as mine, so, I... undressed you and change your clothes and borrowed some for me. I hope that does not bother you...-

-No, no, not at all. I have to thank you for taking me home anyways...- He sat a bit forcefully in the bed.

-Probably my clothes are already dry. I will take them and leave-

-No! Ple-please don't leave...- He blushed darkly.

-Huh...Ve-very well. Do you...want something to eat...?-

-Yeah, I'm kinda hungry- He said with a warm smile in his lips.

-Let me feed you then- Kratos joked and Yuan melted as his seductive voice saying that. He saw his friend get up from the bed carefully and walked toward the door –Do you want to eat here?-

-Huh?!- Yuan opened his eyes a bit more to see Kratos with surprise... Was he being serious?

-I asked you if you want to eat here, in bed-

-N-no! Please, Kratos that's too much! I'm going with you- Quickly, he tried to stand up but... –Ow!!- He tripped!

-That's why I asked. You drank too much yesterday, you should have an awful hung over...-

-Ugh... No, I'm ok... I'm going... Ugh...- He stood, almost tripping two or tree times before making it to the door, and then walked beside Kratos to the kitchen.

-Sit here and don't worry... I'm making breakfast-

-But...!-

-No, I'm making it!-

-A-alright...- But something else bothered him so much.

-Is something wrong?-

-My back and lower back... It hurt very damn much...- When he noticed what he just said so innocently, it was too late... Kratos let the knife in his hand hit the floor...

-...Do you...remember what happened last night...?-

-Well...part of it...- He gulped –I was drunk, and drank more wine with you and...- Yuan's face paled even more... It wasn't a dream...

-I'm sorry.... I'm very sorry, Yuan... I was weak, I was... What I did...- He turned to see Yuan with a dark blush over his cheeks.

-Huh...? - Kratos knelt between Yuan's legs and took his hands between his warm ones.

-I'm sorry... I had...sex with you yesterday...-

-So...it wasn't a dream, huh? - He looked at the floor embarrassed and blushed.

-You...remember?-

-Yes...I remember everything now...- His expression saddened –This doesn't have to mean anything to you... I was the one that asked, anyways... And you were drunk so...-

-What happened meant a lot for me...- He said, looking down at their hands.

-It meant a lot for me as well...- Kratos saw his eyes...And was trapped. He bended forward and kissed his lips softly, still holding his hands. Yuan opened his mouth waiting for Kratos's tongue to shove in. And he did. Entwining it with his, feeling the warmth of his mouth, it was like heaven...

-Yuan...- He panted as their lips fell apart.

-Hmm... Kratos...- The auburn stood and lifted Yuan from the chair, sitting him in the table.

-Forgot about the breakfast-

-Ahhmm! Very well...- He moaned as Kratos bit his neck seductively...

And their bodies danced together again the sweet dance of love...

...Thanks to that moment of _Drunkenness_...

:..Fin..:


End file.
